The need for a device to shield the laptop computer's display from bright light was noticed upon taking the computer outdoors on a sunny day and seeing that the display was unreadable. Colors were nonexistent; in fact, the whole purpose of using the laptop computer was defeated, as the bright light washed out the image so badly, it was rendered impossible to view usefully. A similar effect was noticed in brightly lit indoor areas. Testing various solutions led to this shading device.